


Art For "Digital Stockholm"

by afteriwake



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-POP RPF, K-pop
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A banner and iPhone wallpaper for "Digital Stockholme" by ebonynemesis.





	Art For "Digital Stockholm"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebonynemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynemesis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Digital Stockholm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611864) by [ebonynemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynemesis/pseuds/ebonynemesis). 

> Art was created for WIP Big Bang 2019.


End file.
